


Part of You

by Victorious56



Series: Clover Ebi: Ace Operative [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anniversary, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Being together for a year is a good reason to celebrate, but things don't quite go according to plan.I will love you endlesslyAnd even if I cryI'll be there by your sideFor a lifetimeAnd I will love you endlesslyAnd even when we dieYou'll be there by my sideEndlesslyEndlessly - Amaranthe
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Clover Ebi: Ace Operative [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774993
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> As Qrow and Clover's relationship becomes more physical I wanted to be sure what I'd written was okay, so many thanks to [StoryWeaverKirea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/profile) for reading through the scene for me 🙂
> 
> And this was also an excuse to listen to [Endlessly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=todm0zGQr1g) many times, such a glorious song 😍

When Salem's body was brought back to Atlas, there was a palpable sense of shock and horror which spread though the city. No-one knew how word had got out, but residents gathered on the streets around the barracks, wanting to witness the event for themselves.

Mercury and Emerald, her former servants who had been captured and questioned, had decided to assist in the search effort. Their knowledge of where Salem might have retreated to, after her defeat a year ago, enabled General Ironwood's forces to locate her. She appeared to have perished many months ago, and in death, her Grimm-ravaged features had returned to their original appearance. Salem was finally dead, and whilst there was little desire to rejoice, after all the lives lost, a sense of relief and closure was felt by all.

But there were still plenty of Grimm to deal with, and the Hunters were kept almost as busy as before. It was different now, though. The knowledge that Salem was gone, for good, meant they could all go about their work, dangerous though it still was, with a lightness of heart. It was a welcome experience for everyone, and meant more attention could be given to other matters.

Such as Clover and Qrow's one-year anniversary.

"So when did we start counting? Was it the first date we went on? The first time we kissed properly? The first time you stayed the night?"

"Hold on." Qrow's lips quirked as he remembered. "The first time we kissed and the first night we slept together, that was the same day. You can't trick me." He poked Clover in the chest.

"Worth a try," Clover laughed. "That's the date then, and it'll be a year in four days time."

"Okay, well, let's not go to that spa place again. It got a bit heavy last time."

"I know, I'm sorry about that." Clover's mouth turned down, as he picked at the fabric of his trousers.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it. Actually, no I'm not."

Clover looked at him, forehead wrinkled in puzzlement.

"If we hadn't talked stuff through that day, things might not have worked out for us. It was the day I moved in, remember?"

"How could I not? This place hasn't been properly tidy ever since."

"But surely my very presence makes up for that?" Qrow began to tickle Clover, just a little. It was his trump card and invariably meant he came out on top whenever he deployed it. Even after a year, Clover hadn't figured out how to resist.

"Tell you what. I'll cook us a meal." Qrow's tone was confident, as he looked at Clover with a smile.

"That would be nice, but... you don't cook much, are you sure you'll be okay with it?"

Qrow frowned. "What, don't you trust me to produce something edible?"

Clover caught his hands. "It's not that, I just wouldn't want you to put yourself out... it's supposed to be a celebration, and if you end up slaving over a hot stove..."

"Trust me, Clover. It'll be fine."

❖

It wasn't fine.

Qrow did his absolute best. He found some interesting recipes online, went shopping, set the table beautifully, and even tidied the living room. Unfortunately his culinary abilities did not match his confidence.

Clover returned from his own shopping trip, to find the kitchen in disarray and Qrow looking very harassed. His hair was standing on end as he flicked through his scroll, trying to find a cookery website which could answer the question, "How do you rescue a chilli when you mistook the teaspoons measurement for tablespoons?"

Clover put his bags on the sofa and went to see how Qrow was getting on.

"Oh Clover, I've ruined it." Qrow's disconsolate expression told Clover all he needed to know.

"What happened?" He pulled Qrow into a firm hug.

"Teaspoons, tablespoons... they're not so different, right?"

"Uh, that depends..." Clover tried not to laugh.

"Chilli powder."

"In that case, they would be very different. I know we like our food spicy, but you may have gone a bit too far..." Clover took a spoon and scooped a small amount of the chilli from the pan. He licked at it warily, before dropping the spoon with a clatter and grabbing a mug. After swilling his mouth several times with cold water, he turned to Qrow, his eyes watering.

"That's... hot. It's weapons-grade— you could launch it at the enemy or something."

Qrow pouted. "I did try, buI I got a bit... flustered."

"I can tell." Clover ruffled Qrow's spiky hair. "Do you know, I like it when your hair sticks up like this."

"Oh well, this was all worthwhile, then." Qrow's mood was descending from agitated to grumpy.

"I'm sorry. I can see you've gone to a lot of trouble." Clover hugged him again, stroking the soft tufts of black hair. "Ouch."

Qrow stood back. "What is it?"

"It's my shoulder... it gets a bit achy when the weather's damp."

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know."

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I dislocated it, years ago. I don't generally have a problem, just the occasional tweak." He rolled his shoulder, wincing at the dull ache which spread through it.

"That looks like more than a tweak." Qrow raised a hand and rubbed Clover's shoulder gently. "I used to give a mean massage back in the day, I could rub it, perhaps..." His voice tailed off as he surveyed the kitchen. "Except we've got all this..."

"Don't worry, we can soon get it tidied up. A massage sounds like a lovely idea."

"But it's our anniversary! Our special meal..."

Clover hugged Qrow cautiously. "We can get a takeaway instead. That curry place we go to, they deliver, don't they? Let's get an order in, and by the time you've seen to my shoulder, it should be here."

"Only if you're sure. I feel like I've messed up."

"Qrow, all that's messed up is the kitchen. We'll be having a nice meal together, that's what counts."

"Okay, if you're certain."

"I am. You check their menu so we can get the order placed, and I'll tidy up a bit."

❖

"Right then." Clover looked about him. The kitchen was almost back to normal, and their meal order was placed. "Forty-five minutes to an hour, you said? Will that give us time for you to work your magic?"

"Yeah, plenty. Did I see some almond oil in the bathroom cabinet?"

"There is; I use it on the dry skin I get on my hands sometimes."

"Okay, take your top off, and we'll do this in the bedroom I think. I'll be back in a mo."

Qrow returned from the bathroom with a small brown glass bottle and a towel. "Here, hold this in case we need it; we don't want to get oil on the bed. Right, sit with your back to me. Now, it's been a long time since I've done this, tell me if I start to hurt you at all."

Qrow poured a little oil into his palm, rubbing his hands together to warm it. "Right then."

He cupped his hands over Clover's shoulders, gently squeezing and lifting the muscles either side of his neck. Clover groaned softly. "That feels good."

Qrow smiled as he began to massage away from Clover's neck and back in again. The rhythm was soothing, the feel of Clover's smooth skin beneath his fingers almost intoxicating. After several minutes Qrow shook his head, before lifting his hands away.

"Oh, is that it? I was enjoying that; my shoulder definitely feels better."

"Not quite finished; I need you to lie down now. Put the towel underneath."

Clover spread out the towel and lay on it, pillowing his head on his hands. "This okay?"

"Just right." Qrow took a little more oil, and kneeled on the bed, straddling Clover's hips. He leaned forwards, rubbing the flats of his palms across Clover's upper back. The slow, circular movements were mesmerising, the broad back beneath him almost making Qrow giddy. He circled across the shoulder blades, taking care not to press too hard. Clover made a muffled, pleased sound deep in his throat.

"How are you feeling now?" Qrow's voice was husky as he kneeled up, one hand trailing a leisurely line down Clover's spine.

"Mmm, much better. Thank you, that was really—" Clover broke off as he rolled over, the sight of Qrow's face stopping the words in his mouth. The older man's eyes were unfocussed as his hand now stroked Clover's chest. "Qrow, are you okay?"

"Uh, oh, sorry." Qrow blinked several times. He looked at Clover, a flush creeping up his face as he clambered off the bed. "That was... nice for me too. I think I may have to nip to the bathroom for a quick..." he gestured to his shorts, his erection obvious.

"Oh." Clover swallowed hard. "Don't do that." He pushed himself into a sitting position.

Qrow's brows knitted. "You don't want me to—"

"No, I mean, don't go to the bathroom. Stay here." It was Clover's turn to blush.

Qrow's eyes widened, his eyebrows creeping into his fringe. "Do you mean you want to—"

"No, no," said Clover hurriedly. "I'm sorry, not— that. And I don't think I could... do it for you. Not now, not yet. But— I'd like to be with you. I want to... share it with you. If that's not weird." He glanced up at Qrow, before looking away to study the bedcover.

"No, it's fine. But Clover, are you sure?" Qrow's eyes were fixed on the other man's face, wanting certainty.

Clover looked into Qrow's eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. Here, turn around."

Qrow moved to sit with his back to Clover, his legs tucked to one side. Clover passed him the towel. "You might need this."

Qrow made a sound that was almost a laugh, as Clover got comfortable behind him, his chest pressed against Qrow's back. After a moment's hesitation, he passed his arms around Qrow, gently clasping his waist. Resting his cheek against Qrow's shoulder, he closed his eyes.

Qrow wasn't totally sure about the situation, but he trusted Clover to tell him if he was unhappy with what they were doing. His breathing became heavy as he held himself in his right hand, sensing this wouldn't take long. He closed his eyes, soaking in the heavy warmth of Clover resting against him. His hand moved slowly, feeling Clover's breath brush against his shoulder. Qrow thought about what it meant to have Clover here, and what it meant to the other man, to be prepared to do this. His hand began to move more quickly, then he almost stopped, startled, as he felt Clover's left hand clasp the fingers of his own, where it pressed down into the bed beside them.

Qrow felt Clover's lips brush kisses across his shoulders, felt the younger man's hand squeeze his as their entwined fingers gripped the covers, felt his own breath becoming a moan as his hand moved faster. He knelt up to lean on his left hand, Clover kneeling up behind him, everything blurring into a fiery haze.

As the intensity subsided he sank back onto the bed, his breath ragged.

When Qrow opened his eyes, Clover was blotting the bedcover with the towel. He regarded Qrow with a crooked smile. "You missed."

Qrow grinned as he turned to face Clover. "I definitely didn't. I hit the jackpot when I found you."

There was a moment's silence. Then Clover dropped the towel and pulled Qrow into a hug, their laughter increasing as they fell sideways onto the bed.

"Thank you, Qrow. I love you so much." Clover's chuckles subsided as he kissed Qrow at the corner of his mouth.

"Thank _you_. That was— special." Qrow kissed Clover softly on the lips, pressure increasing as Clover hugged him closer. "And so are you. Special. To me."

Clover gently stroked the side of Qrow's face. "Why don't you take the things back to the bathroom, and we can have a quick cuddle."

"With pleasure." Qrow tidied away the oil bottle and the towel, washing his hands before returning to the bed. He snuggled against Clover, resting his head on the other's chest.

"That was extremely nice. The nicest it's ever been. I hope it wasn't too... strange for you."

"Well, it was a bit odd. But it _was_ nice. I felt like I was a part of it, you know?"

Qrow hugged him. "You were. You are. Like a part of me, I mean. You mean everything to me, Clover."

Clover sighed into Qrow's hair. "I'm so happy, Qrow. I never thought... but here we are. And I'm just so glad."

"Mmm." Qrow's voice was more of a sleepy murmur. "Are you comfortable? Don't want to undo all the good work on your shoulder."

"It's fine, I'm very comfortable. But—"

"What's up?"

Clover wriggled to one side, prompting a grumble from Qrow as his warm pillow was removed. "I just remembered! Our anniversary meal? It should be here in about ten minutes."

Qrow sat up with a jolt. "Oh gods, how could I have forgotten?"

"Maybe you were thinking of something else?" Clover leaned across the bed, kissing Qrow's mouth softly. "I was, anyway."

"Mmm." Qrow returned the kiss. "You could be right. But now, I'm definitely hungry."

❖

After a frantic race to get dressed, Clover was able to collect the takeaway when it arrived at the main door. The delivery person was polite enough not to comment on the fact that Clover was wearing odd socks, and his t-shirt was inside-out.

By the time he'd got back to their quarters, Qrow had poured out the bubbly and found some soft music to play in the background. With the curtains drawn and the candles flickering, it was a very cosy scene, and Clover paused for a moment, a smile spreading across his face. Qrow looked up from where he was putting the finishing touches to the table.

"All ready here, where's that food? I'm starving."

Clover set the bag down and reached Qrow in three strides. He wrapped his arms about the older man and held him as tightly as he could.

"Careful, mind your shoulder!" Qrow laughed as he wriggled his arms loose, to reach them around Clover's neck.

"Happy anniversary." Clover rested his forehead gently against Qrow's.

"It is. Thank you for a wonderful year." Qrow stroked Clover's cheek, feeling a surge in his chest. "I love you so much."

"And I love you." Clover kissed Qrow's forehead. "Now, shall we eat?"

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
